


Could it Be?

by Maone



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Fluff, I never write these things together idk what I'm doing lmao, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Johnson's observations of Carter and Lee during a police ball.





	Could it Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something short lmao, Bang Wo is rly juicing my brain cells.

Johnson thought bringing Carter and Lee to the police ball was a good idea. After a particulary difficult case, it felt like a good time off for both of them and maybe an oportunity to spend some actual quality time together.

Since Lee showed up, Carter changed and Johnson wondered how that happened. She didn't know if she should be happy or weirded out with how the usually self centered Carter did one eighty and his full attention has been claimed by Lee, it wasn't like Lee was doing anything intentional to trigger such intense interest either. Then again, Johnson thought, she hasn't been around them enough to have a good guess on what has their relationship become.

She watched as Carter hovered over his partner like some excited dog dances around his favourite toy. Lee just did his usual 'I don't understand anybody or anything' smile and Johnson had to bite her lip to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. Those two were a match made in heaven.

 _Hm, match made in heaven indeed_ , she smiled. _If only._

Carter thwarted Lee's attempt at walking off and possibly finding a spot to hide, by wrapping his arm around his partner's shoulders and tugging him closer to his side. Lee gave him a look of pure betrayal, but Carter didn't seem to care.

Johnson's eyes widened in sudden realization.

Could it be?

She kept watching as Lee pulled at Carter's collar, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Carter's grin switched to mild puzzlement and he mouthed something back, that Johnson didn't catch. It didn't look like affectionate exchange between two lovers, but the closeness gave Johnson a stop.

She knew Carter long enough, his fondness for physical closeness wasn't anything new to her, there's been fliration between the two of them before and she'd seen Carter's attempts at wooing others as well. But this? This was different.

She sat down in a nearby chair, suddenly intrigued by the two men and what would they do next.

Then, much to her surprise, Lee started to fix Carter's collar, Carter just pathetically grabbed at his partner's wrist, but there was no force in the action. As expected, Lee's fussing attracted some attention and Johnson heard somebody call out from the crowd.

"Didn't know you brough your wife, Carter!"

Lee only glanced at the person, but continued to fix Carter's collar, either not understanding or he just simply didn't care. Carter on the other hand, didn't let the man wait for response for very long.

"No wonder yours left you, if this is the best joke you can come up with, Whitey!"

Whistling echoed through the room and Johnson rolled her eyes.

Count on Carter for turning a harmless fly, into an elephant in the room. The way Lee smacked Carter in the chest, he felt the same way.

"Grew a pair to impress your partner? That's cute Carter. Real cute. Always a try-hard." Whitey snorted.

Johnson frowned, Whitey was always a difficult guy when he had a little bit to drink.

"Oh yeah?" Carter was pushing Lee out of the way now, clearly intimidated. It seemed like there'd be a fight as everybody turned their attention to the arguing duo, but before anything happened, Lee was at Carter's side yet again, hand firmly pressed against his partner's chest.

Due to the silence that enveloped the room as Carter and Whitey started their argument, Johnson could finally hear Lee speak up.

"No, not worth it."

Carter stubbornly glared at Whitey, but Lee was persistent and refused to budge, determined not to let Carter get into a fight. So Carter slowly took a step back, his gaze still fixed on Whitey, anger flashing in his eyes, but body responding to his partner's plea and the atmosphere began to settle in the room as everybody turned back to mind their own business.

He backed off.

Carter never backed off. Arguments like this one were his fuel, his temper always got the better of him.

Not this time.

Johnson was quite frankly impressed with how little it took Lee to control Carter's explosive temper. Something had to be going on between those two.

Her eyes searched the room for the pair, but the two of them managed to slip away unnoticed, another great feat by Carter, that loud idiot was always hard to miss. She quietly slipped away, heading into the hallway to look for her boys. She didn't have to go far.

Carter was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest and giving off a very sulking expression. Lee stood next to him, seemingly unphased and fairly relaxed.

She was about to call out to them, but the hushed conversation stopped her in her tracks. Curiosity was stronger than subtlety and Johnson found herself pressed against a wall and eavesdropping.

"Arrogant prick, who does he think he is?" Carter grumbled. Lee only hmm'ed in response, so Carter carried on.

"I don't have to impress anybody. I'm a fucking detective."

Lee said nothing, which made Carter look over at his partner and nudge him with his shoulder.

"Hey, why aren't you saying anything Lee? Don't tell me you agree with that asshole?" Carter huffed.

Lee appeared surprised.

"Of course not," he said matter of factly.

"Then why aren't you saying anything? I'm trying to be angry over here!"

Lee tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Why angry?"

"'Why angry?' Because fuck, I'm not...you know what, screw it, you probably didn't understand it anyway. Everybody thinks I'm a goddamn joke." Carter hit the back of his head against the wall in frustration.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Lee. Besides, he was probably right, maybe I am trying to impress you, tho' not like I'd ever match that acrobatic ninja shit you keep pulling up. There's not really much impressiveness coming out of this one." Carter sighed, his posture slumped.

Johnson bit her lip. Regret gnawing at her mind. Everybody took a stab at Carter's abilities, including her, but she had no idea how badly it'd affect him...believing too much that he's nothing but a selfish prick, good job Johnson.

"You impress me very much." Lee suddenly whispered and Johnson couldn't hold her surprise back as she saw him tugging at Carter's arm, until his partner gave in and let their fingers entwine.

"Aw, Lee, you know it's not the same thing."

Johnson could swear she heard _affection_ in Carter's voice.

When Lee gave Carter another puzzled look, any trace left of Carter's bad mood pretty much went up in smoke as he laughed.

"I'm messing with you Lee, christ you are adorable when you are confused, I swear."

The look Lee gave him there could only be described as 'really, Carter?' and Johnson had to stiffle a laugh.

There was a moment of silence and then Carter pushed himself away from the wall, Johnson could see their hands were still connected.

"Come on, Lee. Let's go home."

Johnson was on the edge of squealing at what she had just witnessed when Lee's voice broke her out of her daze.

"Goodnight, officer Johnson."

 

 

 

 


End file.
